think green
by phayte1978
Summary: Bakugou uses an app to get laid.


"That's exactly how it works!" Kaminari said, handing his phone over. "See, look at my profile."

Bakugou grabbed his phone and looked. "So how is this different from Grindr?"

Kaminari sighed. "For one, Grindr has civilians in it… unless you are really into the whole hero worshiping shit."

"It's not the worst thing," Bakugou grumbled.

"But it also leads to creepy stalkerish shit!" Kaminari exclaimed.

Bakugou grunted. He did have a point...just last month some fan had stalked Sero and used his own tape to drag him halfway back to his place until another hero stepped in and intervened.

Looking at the hero dating app- Hero Horny Network- he saw fake names and strangely, no pictures. "What the hell is this? How do I know if they are hot or not?"

"Does it matter? It's an app for hooking up, not like for settling down or anything," Kaminari said. "You can chat in DM and see if it is gonna work or not."

With a grunt, Bakugou hit the 'sign up' button against his better judgement. Kaminari cheered and patted his back. Setting up his profile name, he went to put in his hero name.

"Woah! No! What are you doing?!" Kaminari yelled, snatching his phone. "This isn't about knowing who you are!"

"What the hell?" he asked.

Before he knew it, Kaminari was setting up his profile for him. Handing him back his phone, Bakugou grunted.

"Did you really make my profile name… 'Blasty'?" he asked.

"Suits you," Kaminari shrugged.

"What the fuck?! You put me as a bottom?!" he yelled.

Kaminari laughed. "You can change that!"

"How?"

Next thing he knew, Kirishima, Sero, Ashido, Tetsutetsu and Ojiro had come in to join them. Ordering drinks, they all started to catch up- and Bakugou forgot all about changing his profile.

* * *

10 new matches have messaged you!  
Oh what the fuck was this? Bakugou was tipsy and falling into his bed. He had forgotten they had set him up a profile on this hero network.

Moving to his DMs, he saw several messages, and one caught his eye.

_GreenMight - So… bottom huh?_

Bakugou groaned. Like that really meant a damn thing. He could give as well as he could take. Something about this name flashed red flags at him, and he replied back.

_Blasty - Maybe_

He saw bubbles pop up immediately. Was this freak really on the app this time of night? Were heroes this desperate to get laid?

_GreenMight - Sounds like it could be fun! What are you doing up so late?_

_Blasty - Could ask you the same_

_GreenMight - Busted!_

Bakugou snorted. He had other messages, but there was something about this username that had drawn him in- itching at the back of his mind.

_GreenMight - So care to meet for drinks one night? (emoji)_

_Blasty - You dont even know who I am_

_GreenMight - I know youre a hero and a bottom. What else should I know?(emoji)_

Damn, this guy wasn't playing around. Bakugou kind of liked that, and was a bit turned on.

_Blasty - What if I am some ugly mule?_

_GreenMight - But mules are cute! (=_

Dammit, ok- maybe it was the beer talking, but he was actually smiling at this idiot.

_Blasty - Sure, when are you off next?_

_GreenMight - I'm free Friday night (emoji)(emoji)(emoji)_

_Blasty - Fine, meet me at Smoke 'n Mirrors. How will I know it's you?_

_GreenMight - Just think… green (emoji)(emoji)(emoji)_

_Blasty - Ill be the blond_

_GreenMight - I love blonds! 3 (emoji)_

What the hell does that even mean?

* * *

It was Friday night and Bakugou hadn't been on the app since that night. Opening it quickly, he confirmed their meeting and set off. He saw the new notifications going off and just ignored them. If this went well- he wouldn't need this stupid app anyway.

The club was packed, and he thought maybe he should have picked a more lowkey place to meet.

Scanning over the crowd, Bakugou was looking for something green that stuck out. He was coming up with nothing.

Moving over to the bar, he scanned the guys around him, and then saw the messy green hair.

He fucking knew it.

What he saw was Midoriya, laughing and talking to this blond at the end of the bar.

It all made sense.

The name 'GreenMight', and the damn emoji usage. He remembered back at UA how Midoriya was always over emoji-ing the damn group chat. Glaring, he kept his sights on the way Midoriya laughed and grabbed at the blond's arm he was chatting with.

All Midoriya had been told was that he would be blond- so he didn't know who he was meeting. Bakugou snarled as he stomped over there.

"Ah! Kacchan?!" Midoriya gasped, noticing him.

The guy Midoriya was with wasn't even good looking- didn't he had any fucking standards? Grabbing his wrist, he turned to the blond- "Excuse us," he said, pulling Midoriya from his barstool and dragging him out.

"Kacchan! Wait!" Midoriya called out as they made their way out the back door into an alleyway. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What do you think you are doing with some sidekick?" he asked. "Aren't you some top notch fucking hero nowadays?"

"Well… yeah, but it wasn't- wait!? Did you just call me a top notch hero?" Midoriya asked, blinking up at him.

"Yeah, what about it?" he asked. "So… you're on the HHN?"

Midoriya giggled, "Who isn't these days?"

Bakugou stepped into Midoriya's personal space- this was not what his plan had been. He never imagined himself in a situation where he was thinking about kissing Midoriya- yet here he was. Leaning in, he rested his arm on the brick wall as he licked his lips. Midoriya was so close, another breath and their lips would be touching.

"So fucking glad you messaged me," he whispered, and before Midoriya could utter his confusion- Bakugou was pressing his lips onto his, kissing him deeply.

* * *

Back in the bar…

Bernard nervously fixed the bowtie at his neck and scanned the room for someone blond. His skin shimmering a bright green as he did. His quirk wasn't all that flashy, but he did stand out. He was green from head to toe.

At the bar, he saw a blonde nursing a drink, and smiled. Tapping his shoulder, he saw the gentle blue eyes settle on him.

"Hi!" he said. "I'm GreenMight from HHN!"

The blond smiled- thinking the guy he had met up with earlier had ditched him. That was fine, he wasn't into big time heroes as it was.

"May I buy you a drink?"

"Sure!"

* * *

Bakugou pulled back, seeing where Midoriya chased his lips, his eyes half closed. The way his lips pouted made him growl.

"Your place or mine?" he asked.

"I'm two blocks away," Midoriya whispered.

"Let's go," he said.

Midoriya took his hand and ran the entire way. Making it into his building, he pulled him close as they reached the steps- pushing Midoriya against the brick wall and kissing him. Fuck, Midoriya whimpered and it all went straight to his cock. It was embarrassing how fast he got hard.

They heard a door opening to the lobby and realized they were still on the stairs. Midoriya took his hand and they took off up to his floor.

At the door to his floor- Bakugou had Midoriya pressed to the wall, his knee between his legs as he kissed him breathless. He had no idea Midoriya could be so damn passionate. Biting his bottom lip, they heard footsteps coming up behind them and he laughed.

"We better get to your flat," he growled, "Or your neighbors are going to get an eyeful."

Midoriya blushed as they made it to his flat. Before the door was even shut- Midoriya had him pinned to the wall. Pulsing One for All through him, holding him steady as his mouth worked over his neck and his knee pressed to his crotch.

Fuck it was hot !

Bakugou moaned, arching his body into Midoriya's.

"Dammit!" he cried, feeling Midoriya bite his neck before pulling away.

They were both breathing heavily, and he pulled his shirt over his head while Midoriya started to undo his pants, heading down the hallway. Making it back to Midoriya's bedroom, he undid his jeans and let them fall to the floor.

Then he started to laugh. "All Might boxers? What? Are you still in UA?" he asked.

Midoriya growled and pushed him back to the bed. Straddling his hips, their cocks brushed and Bakugou let out an embarrassing whimper.

"Fuck!" he cried, biting his bottom lip.

He had never been so damn horny in his life- granted it had been awhile, like a very long while. Also, Midoriya felt so good on top of him. His weight, the muscles on his body- how he had filled out so much since UA.

Lips met his again, and his hands reached for Midoriya's bottom, squeezing and pulling him close. His fingertips moved under the elastic waistband, and he let one ghost over Midoriya's rim.

Gasping, Midoriya moaned, pressing back against his finger. "Let me get you the lube," Midoriya breathed.

Moving off of him, Midoriya pulled his boxers off, and grabbed the bottle of lube. Bakugou slid his briefs off and stroked his cock as he waited for Midoriya to rejoin him back on the bed. Locking eyes with Midoriya, he saw that hunger deep within.

"Get over here," he growled.

Midoriya came over and he leaned up, kissing his lips. He was more than ready to be deep inside of him. Pulling him to the bed, he started to suck at Midoriya's nipples, listening to him cry out as he squirmed.

Gliding his finger inside of Midoriya-he felt how tight and warm he was. It didn't take much, but he got him slicked and open.

"Fuck… tell me you have a condom?!" he growled.

Midoriya giggled and sat up, tearing one open with his teeth and placing the condom between his lips. Bakugou about shot his load watching Midoriya place the condom on his cock using only his mouth.

"Fuck," he breathed, then pressed Midoriya down, pushing his legs back. Midoriya was so strong under him, and so tight around his cock. Thrusting and moaning, he had never felt anything like this. Every thrust was met, and every clench around his cock perfect.

Midoriya screamed as he came all over his stomach, and Bakugou grunted- thrusting through his own. He could barely breathe as he fell onto the bed next to Midoriya, feeling as if the room was spinning.

"Fuck I'm so glad I answered your message," he said, rolling over and kissing Midoriya's neck. They were covered in sweat, and he was almost ready to go again. "Wanna fuck me next, GreenMight?"

"Huh?" Midoriya asked.

"Yanno… Your app name? GreenMight?"

"Um… Kacchan," Midoriya mumbled, "My app name is HornySwitch."

Bakugou sat back and blinked. Jumping from the bed, he grabbed his phone and showed Midoriya the messages.

Laughing, Midoriya handed him back his phone. "Nope! Wasn't me! But I sure feel bad for whoever you stood up!"

"Well shit!" Bakugou sighed, sitting back on the bed. Who the hell was he supposed to have met?


End file.
